The Geminus Mashup
by Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel
Summary: AU Harry & Draco are up to their eyeballs in family drama romance, family secrets and some singing and why are Kurt & Sam so similar to them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, Aaron Spelling, Joss Whedon , Jennifer Saunders & Ryan Murphy as well as various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Prologue** **Scene One**

The woman sifted through the rubble and peered at ruins of a once majestic house; a house which hadn't been touched for 17 years, a house that everyone knew about but never set foot near. The name on the letterbox said it all. The Potter Family.

The older woman crossed the barrier, which had not been pulled down since that fateful night so long ago, and slowly walked up the front steps to where the door had once been and glanced in. She looked to the left hand side of the door and saw a brass name plaque that said 'Dinsmore', the woman smiled to herself as she walked inside.

The house was so deathly silent as the woman poked and prodded through the rubble trying to find something, anything, that would benefit her long journey to Godric's Hollow. The red hair on the back of her neck started to tingle she could feel the presence of another in the house, watching her every move. She put this feeling to the back of her mind as she continued her search. The house was in such a state that there was virtually nothing left worth salvaging. There was one room left; _their room_ tears welled in her eyes as she thought of them so young, so innocent so happy all of that gone in one night a night she wished had not happened drastically ripping apart her family.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed lying under a broken mirror a bright blue book, she bent to pick it up, blowing off years of dust and dirt to read the words emblazoned on the front in fine gold letters. _The Diary of Lily Evans Potter._

"Ah now this looks promising." thought the woman

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you?" said a detached voice

The startled woman turned around and there looking at her from within a broken picture frame was a rather stern looking woman.

"I mean it, put the book back and leave this place," the picture bellowed

Regaining her composure the woman looked at the picture "And why should I?" she demanded.

"Because," the picture retorted

"Because why?" the woman cried

"Just because," the picture said snidely

"This is impossible. I am being threatened by a talking picture that talks in riddles. Now if you are finished can I take what I have come for and leave?" asked the woman as she turned to leave the room.

"Wait a minute, I know you don't I?" enquired the picture

"Well the real you did, we were great friends she helped me a lot when I came to Hogwarts for the tri-wizard tournament all those years ago." remembered the woman.

"So Pandora is there anything left worth salvaging for the boy?" she explained to the picture of Pandora Potter, Harry Potter's Great Grandmother.

"Other than what you have in your hand, a few pictures scattered around the house of family members and that box over there, there is nothing left worth taking," Pandora tells the woman.

The woman glances over to an ornate Chinese lacquered box. It looks as if it had just been put there, as there was not an ounce of dust or decay anywhere on it. The woman picked it up and cast's a spell on it shrinking it so she could put it into her pocket.

"So Pandora would you or any of your remaining painted family like to be saved from the ravages of time as well and come with me?" the woman asked the portrait

"Let me check with the rest of the family that are still able to traverse picture frames." She replied as she left her picture.

Mere minutes had passed when she returned with a small barrage of other painted family members.

"I have spoken to as many family members as I could and these are the only ones that wanted to leave our home," Pandora softly said, "knowing that they might be needed for the bigger picture."

Looking from left to right at the people currently residing in Pandora's broken ornate frame, the woman saw quite a hotch potch of generations. In order they were Anastasia and Edwina Potter, Pandora's Twin Daughters, or was that Edwina and Anastasia, who can say, Oliver and Anne Potter, both Harry's Grandparents, as well as Pandora's Son and Daughter in law and rounding out the motley crew was Serverus Snape the first, Pandora's Father.

"Wait for me, kind woman." Came a voice and there trying to fit into the frame much to everyone's annoyance was the first Potter ever to be painted – Maurice Potter. The woman looked at the strange looking man who was painted wearing rawhide boots and a buckskin jacket with the hereditary tussled hair only his was brown and well as cold steely blue eyes that sparkled with pain. He was painted in 1779 just after his marriage to Claudia Snape, a distant cousin, and just before his mysterious disappearance. He was strange looking, since at the time of the sitting the look of the day, which was straight from Paris, was that of the white wigged pompadours, who tiptoed around in high heeled velvet slippers, pinched snuff and dabbed at their noses with embroidered handkerchiefs. He was different more rough and ready not like his peers of the time. The woman shook herself out of her stupor and spoke to the assembled Potter family members.

"Well it is getting late and things have to be put into motion if the prophecy is to be completed once and for all," the woman said as she took the portrait down from the wall.

Just like with the box she cast a spell on the picture and shrunk it so it was able to fit in a pocket of her robes.

Unheard by the woman Oliver asked his mother who the woman was and Pandora said that she was the only person that could help the family, _and bring them all back to the land of living_, this last comment she said under her breath.

"I hope you are all holding on as this is going to be a bumpy ride." With a flick of her wrist and a few choice words coming from the pictures current inhabitants they vanished, leaving the house permanently devoid of life….for now.

**Scene Two**

The young man stretched, as he leaned over to his lover, to wake the youth up.

"Aemonaphne, my darling, it is time to wake," he said soothingly in the ear of the beautiful male,

With these words the youth opened his eyes with a flutter.

"Is it morning already Sebastian?" he yawned sleepily.

"Yes my darling," he said as he caressed his face. "It is morning and I must depart before I am missed from my own room," he stated as he left the bed.

"Will I see you later on my darling?" Aemonaphne queried

"It is still too early to say," he replied. "Maybe," with this he closed the door to the youth's room.

Sebastian of the Glade ran quickly and quietly through the castle to his chambers, when he arrived he threw off his clothes and ran into the bathroom to clean himself up after his night's activities.

After about an hour he returns to his sleeping chambers looking as fresh as a daisy, he takes a look at his reflection in the mirror in his room and smiles at his reflection liking what he sees. Looking back at him was a very attractive man in his mid twenties, about six ft four in height, with a tanned complexion and a very muscular body. Turning around he sees the long dark brown tresses of his hair that goes too his waist with the prominent silver streak running through it. He looks at his face. His silver grey eyes with a hint of blue in them look back at him. He breaks into a smile that accentuates his strong Northern European facial features, which have been passed down through the family by a supposed Veela ancestor.

He looks at his watch "Shit," he mutters under his breath, "I'm late for that meeting with Uncle Galadriolas." He ran out of his room to the chamber of the Druid Elders where Sebastian was to meet his Uncle.

He burst through the doors of the chamber looking flustered he lets out a fast breathy "SorryImlateIsleptin."

"That's fine Sebastian, I knew you would be probably late so I moved our meeting forward twenty minutes," the elder said calmly.

"So what is this meeting about Uncle?" Sebastian queried

"I have received an owl from your benefactor that states that in the twilight of Gloom, darkness and evil that is slowly encompassing, is about to overthrow the world, he needs a man of virtue, instilled with humour, honor, courage and compassion. I have suggested that you would be fine for the task at hand," the Galadriolas an said looking at the Sebastian.

"What is the task uncle?" Sebastian asked

"Our benefactor has asked that you go to Beauxbatons Academy for Witches and Wizards and join their staff as the professor in charge of the Care for Magical Creatures. When you get there you will be asked by our benefactor to perform a personal task for him, do not worry it will not be dangerous, he wants you to keep an eye on something for him while you are there," Galadriolas said looking thoughtfully at his 'nephew'

"When does he want me to go?" Sebastian queried

"The school term begins in two months," replied Galadriolas, "So that gives you plenty of time to get there and settle in."

"Great," replied the young man very negatively.

"While you are there you will go by the name of Sebastian dela Glade, is that fine with you?" Galadriolas whispered.

"Yep. That's fine," the young man retorted. "At least I will be teaching a subject that I am passionate about, and not something like Potions or heavens forbid Divination." At this last remark the man laughs.

Sebastian bids leave from his Uncle, who is left to ponder has he done the right thing sending his charge out into the real world where he might be corrupted.

"I hope he is stronger than most, since the temptation will definitely be put in front of him especially with his family there, the family he does not know about." Galadriolas thinks to himself as he writes on a parchment _he has accepted_ and calls forth his favorite owl Meticulous "Take this to our benefactor quickly" and with this command the owl heads off into the blue sky

"God speed to all of you," whispers Galadriolas has he dropped off to sleep in his chair.

**Scene Three**

It was a place of ancient evil.

Somehow the evil seemed to hang in the air, like smoke or fog that long centuries had been unable to disperse. Along the length of one of the walls of the chamber was a massive scrying pool, sitting not unlike a plasma screen mounted on the wall. The pool looked faded since it had not been used in centuries. A wizard would have guessed it to be an early primitive version of today's fire call network. A huge game table dominated the centre of the room. It held a contoured model of a bleak and desolate landscape. In the centre there was a tower.

Even in model form it looked sinister, threatening.

On a nearby table stood a carved ivory box. Scarlet robed, scarlet gloved, the player sat at the scrying pool casting spells on the untouched item. The scrying pool swirled into action, filling with the swirling mists of a temporal vortex. The scarlet robed player worked with obsessive concentration, and at last his efforts met with some success.

The swirling mists in the pool resolved themselves into a blurred picture – a picture of a man. An old white haired man with piercing green eyes.

The player leaned forward eagerly, silently muttering an ancient spell, bringing the picture into clear focus.

It was time for the game to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_From the Diary of Lily Evans Potter:_

_October 20__th__ 1979_

_I was out walking Sabrath our Smithfield as the clouds in the heavens burst open. I ran from tree to tree trying to keep dry – why wasn't James home to walk the dog, he knows I hate being out late without him. So here it was a rainy night and I am walking the dog, bloody brilliant. The sky lit up with a beautiful fork of lightning that's when I noticed __**him.**_

_He came into sight standing by the lake no umbrella and no coat. I ran up to him asking if he wanted to come inside and dry off, he accepted with a smile so we walked to my house._

_I didn't ask him his name, as this I already knew. We had been to school together even then I had harboured a secret crush on him. As he toweled off in front of me I finally noticed how strikingly handsome he really was – no I can't look I thought thinking of James. A noise brought me out of my stupor as an owl appeared at the kitchen window. I leant out of the window and grabbed the parchment and read it, it was from James saying he would be home tomorrow as he was doing a task for Dumbledore._

_I asked my guest if he would like to stay since it was late and also I hate being alone at night, he accepted. I was yearning for him. Pining as I did in our school years. He could sense this and walked over to me and took me in his hands. He walked me to my bedroom where he started to smother me with kisses on my face, my hair, my breasts. He stripped out of what he had left on and helped me out of my clothes and also my inhibitions, as this was my fantasy coming to life. He found what he was looking for and I slowly let him enter me. He brought the Veela out of me, so many times easily. All I could think was that my life was now fulfilled now I had been with __**him.**_

The next morning I woke early, I rose looking for my lover he was not there I called his name there was no answer. Then I found it, a single Lily with a note attached which read:

Lily, You are the Flower

_I am the Sea_

_We walked in the Garden_

_We planted a Tree_

_Don't try to find me_

_Please don't you dare_

_Just live in the Memory_

_I will always be there_

I cried. I cried a lot. Never had James fulfilled me like the way I had been the night before. James will be home soon I must clean myself up for him. My one true love when will I ever see you again.

_July 31__st__ 1980_

_Welcome to the world Harrison James Potter, I hope you know what you are getting your self in for James crooned to our new son. I didn't have the heart to tell James that he might not be his but what he doesn't know won't hurt him or will it._

.

It was nearing the end of the first week of summer holidays as Harry lay in the garden of number four Privet Drive reading The Lord of the Rings. As he was a million miles away in middle earth Harry could hear a dull noise that was slowly getting louder he snapped out of his daze and looked away from his book.

"HARRISON JAMES POTTER. GET YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR AN ARSE IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" bellowed Uncle Vernon with a slice of venom in his voice.

"Coming," Harry, replied dulcetly

Harry went inside the small house and what he saw made him snicker. Dancing around the lounge room was Aunt Petunia with a letter in her hand screaming madly and crying as well.

"Aunt Petunia what's wrong? What's happened?" Harry queried.

"She's coming, she is actually coming, coming here to visit for a couple of days I can't believe it," she said through tears of happiness

"Who's coming mummy?" Dudley asked

"Oh Duddikins, she is finally coming. Your Tante Constance is finally coming to visit," she cried

"Who is Tante Constance, my dear?" Vernon asked quizzically

She is my Mothers Sister, her only surviving relative actually. I haven't seen her for nearly twenty years and now she is finally coming to visit, visit here, visit us," she said excitedly. "She arrives from Paris tomorrow."

"Are we to pick her up at the airport my dear?" Vernon asked.

"No she says she will have a car waiting for her to bring her here," replied Petunia scanning the letter.

Harry was watching the commotion rather expectantly "So I have another relative on mum's side that I didn't know about, well wonders never cease to amaze me," Harry thought, with a raised eyebrow, as he looked at his jubilant Aunt.

"We have to get the house spick and span and set up the spare bedroom for her," Petunia said out loud the it hit her "Oh pooh, we don't have a spare room do we Vernon." It was then she noticed Harry. "But then again we may have to change the sleeping arrangements in this house for the next few days," she said staring straight at Harry "Boy, Dudley will be sharing with you so go and clean up your room and make some room for him, Duddybear, I know you don't like the idea but It will only be for a couple of days, then you can have your room back."

Dudley was giving Harry daggers. "But Mummy why can't Harry give her his room?" Dudley whined.

"Dudley you haven't let me finish. Mummy and Daddy will be sleeping in your room and

Tante Constance will have our room since it is so much nicer than his," pointing to Harry, "so by power of elimination you have to share Harry's room, I am sorry baby," Petunia said cuddling the great lode of fat that was Dudley Dursley.

The rest of the day was a blur to Harry as he practically cleaned the whole house for the impending visitor by himself as his relatives went out shopping. When Harry went to his room that night he was in shock as Dudley was already there, sleeping in his bed, snoring his head off.

"Bugger!" Harry said under his breath looking at the obese boy in his small bed. "Oh well looks like the trundle bed is for me then." He murmured as he climbed into the spare bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Harry was walking along a deserted corridor lit only with torches. A voice was calling to him "Harry' it sung. He turned the corner, where he saw a faint glow emanate from an open doorway. He looked in and in front of him, in the corner of the room was a golden spinning wheel, next to it was Dobby playing with some golden coins. Dobby was speaking to Harry but he could not hear him, all Harry could see was the golden spindle of the spinning wheel beckoning him, he reaches to touch it Harry recoils it had pricked him.

Harry awoke with a start tangled in the bedclothes sweating profusely, he glances around the room and sees that Dudley has woken and left the room "Thank God." He thought

"That dream was very strange, well at least it wasn't revolving around Sirius's Death or the downfall of old moldy Voldie," Harry said in a whisper thanking his gods for not replaying the death scene of his beloved godfather to him again.

Harry climbed out of the bed and went over to the window to open it, he blinked as he saw a Rolls Royce Silver Ghost coming down the street, Harry rubbed his eyes thinking it was a figment of his imagination he looked back out and low and behold the car was real and it was pulling up to his house.

Harry quickly tidied himself up as he did this he heard the doorbell chime.

"BOY, GET THE DOOR, AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT," screamed Uncle Vernon from the kitchen

"Ok," mumbled Harry as he trudged down the stairs

Harry opened the door and there standing was a rather tall and stately woman in her mid seventies. She had flaming red hair cut in a fashionable bob, Dark emerald eyes and a light tan complexion. She was wearing a stylish black Chanel suit that accentuated her appearance beside her on the step was a suitcase.

"Bon Jour, you must be 'Arry, you carry yourself much like your mother did when she was your age, I am your Tante Constance, come give me a hug." The older woman said pulling Harry into a warm familiar hug.

This was the first time in Harry's memory that anyone of his non magical family had hugged him, thinking back to his late godfather Sirius Black, and it felt good, no not good, magnificent. While he was being hugged Aunt Petunia came into the hallway and noticed her aunt.

"Tante Constance," she screamed running to hug the older woman, pushing Harry out of the way. "Boy, take Tante Constance's suitcase upstairs to the room where she will be staying," Petunia demanded.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry said under his breath as he took the medium sized Louis Vuitton suitcase upstairs.

When Harry returned to the living room he saw his Uncle and Aunt talking to Tante Constance very animatedly in french this made Harry giggle slightly. Hearing the giggle Tante Constance looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway. She beckons for Harry to come over and pats the couch next to her instructing him to sit down. Harry sat down nervously, next to the older lady, noticing that Aunt Petunia was glaring at him for interrupting.

"So 'Arry, you have grown so much since the last time I saw you," Tantê Constance said in a clipped French accent. "My, haven't you grown into a handsome young man."

Harry blushed at the comment. He had indeed changed since he started at Hogwarts going from a wide eyed innocent eleven year old with the future of the wizarding world on his shoulders to the defeater of Voldemort in just six odd years. Harry of course had changed a lot physically too. He now had long ebony hair with a pronounced silver blond streak in it. The streak appeared after he had defeated Voldemort. His hair was about to the middle of his back, he usually wears it out, but right now it was in a ponytail. His green eyes were as radiant as ever behind his glasses. He was tall, maybe 6 foot. He had a nice build from playing Quidditch for all those years. Harry thanked his gods for introducing him to Quidditch. The one thing that had set him apart from other members of the wizarding community, his infamous scar, was now gone as well. It finally healed after his final defeat of Voldemort towards the end of his sixth year, and his forehead was normal for the first time that he could remember, in his life.

He smiled back at the woman who was looking at him with a similar look Mrs. Weasley gives him, one of love and respect.

"You were about six months old when you parents brought you to Paris to visit us. You were such a happy baby your parents really loved you. It was such a shame about the accident that killed them." With this the woman started to tear up as she dredged up a past she could not stop from happening. "It was a couple of months after, when I was finally notified of what happened. At the time of their deaths I was in the plains of Africa on safari with your late Great Uncle Rodan, when we returned Rodan wanted you to come and live with us but the authorities here thought it would be better for you to be placed with your Aunt and Uncle here, since Petunia was your only living blood relative around at the time of their deaths." She smiled at Petunia and Vernon with this statement.

Harry was in deep thought " I could have been in Paris living with people that loved me, truly loved and adored me, but instead the authorities placed me here in this hell hole instead. Shit, talk about getting the rough end of the deal."

"So what brings you to Little Whinging, Tante Constance?" Vernon asked.

"Well Vernon I am here in England on family business and also to see how one of my favorite niece's is." She said looking lovingly at Petunia. "Some of the family business should be finished by tonight and the rest will be done tomorrow as I have to be home the next day to greet my grand daughter and her son who are coming to live with me. They have fallen on hard times since the incarceration of her husband for insider trading and his recent death in prison, so I have opened my home in Fontainebleau for them to live in for as long as they see fit."

"That is so sad, Tante Constance," Petunia said with mock concern.

"I know, Petunia, but they are my flesh and blood so I had to do something for them. They are currently living overseas and are arriving in Paris in a couple of days, so I have to be there to meet them, I haven't seen Cee Cee and DJ since Rodan's death a decade ago." Constance tells her niece.

"Has it been that long since Uncle Rodan's Death?" Petunia queried

"Yes it has, my dear, but not a day goes by that I don't think of him." Constance answered "But I have gotten by, running the family fortune does that for one, also I decided to revert back to my maiden name to show the general public that I have moved on with my life"

At the mention of the word "fortune" Harry noticed Uncle Vernon's black beady eyes sparkle. If there ever was a man who liked money it was Vernon Dursley, he had the first pound he ever made and works hard to keep his family happy and in the comfort they are accustomed to.

Vernon noticed Harry looking at him.

"Boy, go and make a fresh pot of tea for Tante Constance, she must be parched," Vernon ordered his nephew.

"Yes sir," muttered Harry as he went to the kitchen to do one of his more mundane tasks of waiting on the Dursley's hand and foot. Whilst he was putting the kettle on he heard a tapping, he turned to see Errol pecking at the window.

Harry went to the window and let the owl in to drop off his message. Harry looked down to see the Weasley seal on the parchment. He opened the letter to see that it was from Ron, his best friend and he started to read:

_Dear Harry,_

_How's your break going so far mate? Mine sure has been interesting, since Dad was made Minister of Magic our lives have finally turned full circle._

_To let you know we no longer live at the burrow, we have moved back into our ancestral home of Weasley Manor, which was given back to Dad once he was made Minister of Magic. The biggest laugh is that it is the old Malfoy Manor._

At the mention of this, Harry inwardly groaned at the prospect of Ron living in the house of his greatest rival.

_Well mum told me that it was originally the Weasley ancestral home until an ancestor of ours, I think mum said his name was Sir Cedric Weasley, lost the family fortune in a card game to Caspian Malfoy an ancestor of ferret boy. I can't wait if I ever see him again I can now laugh in his face now that he is the penniless git he always called me. _

_That's the news from me I will be seeing Hermoine tomorrow at St Mungo's, they say she can slowly remember things and some people so I am going to see how she is - god I miss her… Anyway drop me a line and we will catch up before school starts._

_Your Mate_

_Ron_

Harry smiled at the note and pocketed it as the kettle started whistling. He made a fresh pot of tea and found the good biscuits and put them on a tray and carried them into the parlor where the adults sat and placed the tray on the coffee table.

Sitting back down, Harry noticed that they were all looking at him in an interesting manner, this made Harry nervous and he started fidgeting.

"'Arry, I have been discussing a few things with your Aunt and Uncle here, now all I have to do is ask you is a question and the answer you give me will determine the outcome," Constance said taking Harry's hands in hers.

"What is that question Tante Constance?" Harry asked nervously.

"'Arry, how would you like to come and live with me in France?" Constance said excitedly.

Harry nearly fell off his seat, he spilt his cup of tea all over himself "What! Beg your pardon but what did just say?" said a flabbergasted Harry.

"'Arry, I am asking you if you would like to come and live with me in France, that means permanently leaving your Aunt and Uncle," Constance repeated as she looked over at Petunia and Vernon, who were both beaming.

Harry composed himself and replied with a huge grin on his face "You bet I would!" and gave the woman a huge hug, while glaring at the faces of his repugnant relatives.

"Now that that is out of the way I have another question for you," she said to her great nephew "Since I will be you legal guardian, I was wondering if you would mind if we changed your surname to mine?"

Harry thought about the question quite hard, what did he have to lose, he saved the wizarding world and all he wanted now was to be a normal teenager and lead a normal life. A change of name wouldn't change whom he is inside because deep down he would still be a Potter till the day he died even if he changed name. He came to his decision quickly.

"Sure why no,." He said making his Great Aunt very happy.

"By the way Tante Constance, what is your surname anyway?" Harry queried

"Oh sorry my little love for not telling you earlier but it is Delacour." She responded.

"Harrison Delacour…. Harry Delacour, mmmmm. It might take a bit of getting used to but I like it," Harry said to all those present, but in his thoughts he was thinking "I may like it, but what about my friends, they have known me as Harry Potter for the last six years and now I will be going back to school as Harrison Delacour. I hope I know what I am getting myself in for."

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by Constance talking to him but he wasn't listening to her all he was thinking about was France and his new life.

"Boy!" Vernon whispered sharply in Harry's ear "Show some manners, Tante Constance is talking to you. "

Harry focused on what the woman was saying.

"Tomorrow 'Arry, I will take you into London to my Lawyers, Wolfram and Hart, so we can get all the legal paperwork out of the way, plus we will have to organize you a passport and Visa since you are moving to France with me and I think I will take you shopping as well my treat," Constance said excitedly, the last comment Harry was sure that she winked at him but shook his head in disbelief.

"Now my dears, I must dash as I have some of that family business to attend to and I will see you at Dinner," Constance parlayed as she rose from the couch. "Au Revoir Mon Petites, I will see you later. Vernon could you and Petunia please help me to the car," she said as she left the house.

Both Petunia and Vernon escorted her to the door and helped her into the car.

They waved to her as she drove out of Privet Drive.

Harry sat nervously in the parlor as he waited for both his Aunt and Uncle to return. When Petunia and Vernon returned, Harry sat there gob smacked, they both had great big grins on their faces as if they had just won the lottery and were staring and giggling at Harry, who by this stage was turning a bright shade of pink.

"So we are finally going to get rid of you **freak **for once and for all," Vernon said through snorts of laughter " This time tomorrow you will be gone out of our lives forever and guess what you are _**never**_ to set foot back in this house again. Do I make myself clear? I can't wait to tell Dudley when he comes home from Piers'; he will be over the moon to finally get his playroom back."

Harry started to get angry but let it slide only a day and a half and he will be gone from this dump and these sorry excuses for Muggles forever. Harry jumped up off the couch and pushed passed his relations as they were doing the happy dance, and ran upstairs

Harry ran into his room and locked the door and pulled out a piece of parchment and quickly composed a note to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

Great to here of your families good fortune, looks like good fortune is running wild today. I have the greatest news ever. I am finally leaving the Dursley's. Whoo Hoo!

_An Aunt from France has asked for me to move in with her in her chateau in France and guess what - I have accepted. So as of tomorrow night I will no longer be contactable at this address and once I am settled I will send Hedwig with my new details, also she has asked me to take on her surname so guess what I won't be Harry Potter anymore but from now on I will be Harry Delacour – pretty swanky hey._

_I just thought of something I wonder if my Aunt Constance is related to Fleur mmmmm I wonder - Oh well must dash all my wishes to the family and please give Moine a big hug from me when you see her._

_Your Mate_

_Harry Pot..Delacour_

Harry looked at the note and rolled it up, he called Hedwig over and told her to take it to Ron who now lived at Mal..Weasley Manor.

"So many changes." Harry muttered as he sat on his bed. Harry sat in his room for the rest of the day going through his belongings working out what to take with him and what to leave behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Dinner came and went. Tante Constance regaled everybody with stories of her youth and the youth of Harry's grandmother Iris, a woman Harry had never met as she had died just before Harry was born. By the time they looked at the clock it was 12:30 and they all trudged up to bed. Harry said goodnight to his Aunt's and Uncle and went to his room, where Dudley was already asleep and snoring his head off. Harry just shook his head and muttered profanities under his breath as he changed for bed. As he was settling into bed Harry heard a scratching at the window and there on the window ledge was an eagle owl. Harry took a closer look and noticed it was Draco Malfoy's eagle owl, Zeus. Attached to his leg was a letter, confused why Zeus was here Harry unwrapped the letter, his heart beating faster.

"Was it from _**him?**_" Harry thought as he strained to read the letter.

_Mate,_

_That is great news about you I so happy for you!_

_How do you like Zeus – isn't he great I picked him out of our owlery and realized that it was ferrets so I though since he won't be needing him I might claim him for myself._

When Harry read this his heart plummeted , he was angry at his friend for claiming "his" owl for himself. Harry sighed and continued to read the letter.

_Can't wait to here where you will be living, the family said Hi and are really happy for you as well._

_Keep in touch and good luck in France_

_Your Best Mate_

_Ronald Weasley esq._

Harry snickered as he saw how Ron signed off on the letter, but was saddened to the fact that the letter didn't come from the right source. He turned to Zeus and patted him. "So where is your old master, Zeus? Do you miss him? I know I do?" Harry said this last comment in a whisper as he fed Zeus and sent him on his way. Harry got into bed and snuggled up. In the back of his mind there was an inkling of a thought. The thought was of a boy he once knew. A handsome boy, one that has been missing for over a year. A boy that meant a lot to Harry. A boy he could never befriend because they were so different. But now looking back they weren't so different. In fact they could have passed as twins both in looks and in their lives. But as I said this was only an inkling of a thought so as Harry put his head on his pillow he put this thought back in it's place and he proceeded to drift off to sleep thinking of his new life about to start in France, while on the other side of the world another young man came to a few realizations of his own, this was the boy in Harry's inkling of a thought.

It was a cold, white morning that met Draco Malfoy as he trudged along the snow-covered track to get to his favourite fishing spot. Draco and his mother Narcissa had been living in a little hamlet called Railton, near the northern coast of Tasmania since his father's trial some sixteen months before. Draco set his fishing gear down as he looked around at his surroundings; it was a cool winter's day, much colder than it ever was at either Hogwarts or the manor for that matter. As he sat on the banks of Lake St Clair, he looked up at the ominous shadow of Cradle Mountain a chill descended down his back. Draco often came here to this spot, either to fish or just to think about his life to date and if he could have ever changed it for the better before now.

He picked up a lure and threaded it to his line mumbling to himself about how cold it was, he then picked up his rod and cast off. Sitting back down on his rock and looked mournfully out over the lake, thinking of why his mother and him were there in the first place.

Draco stifled a laugh as he recalls the first few weeks of them adapting to their new life and surroundings which was very perplexing for both Draco and his mother Narcissa. For one thing they had never, in the combined years of their lives, been without either servants or house elves and secondly and most importantly they had never not had any money. Narcissa had to sell part of her jewelery collection just to get them settled into a house and to give them Muggle spending money until they found work. They were now virtual paupers living in a country that is, as they put it, 'magically challenged'. There were witches and wizards that lived in Australia but they were few and far between and trying to contact them would alert the scandalmongers as to where they were.

Draco thought of what the scandalmongers would think if they knew that the Malfoy's had to work for a living now. Work now that was a strange new word in the Malfoy's vocabulary, both Draco and his mother came from one of the noblest of families in the world so they weren't expected to work, but since his fathers incarceration, all that had changed.

They both adapted very well to the change of roles and called forth some of their hidden talents to get work in their new environment. Narcissa with her flair for decorating had opened a small interior decorating business and was currently holed up in her new pet project of converting an abandoned Edwardian mansion into a five star Bed and Breakfast whilst Draco, on the other hand converted his knowledge of potions to a more classic role of cooking. Draco, himself, had gotten a job as an apprentice chef at one of the local boutique restaurants.

Looking back at what their lives were turned into after the scandal of Lucius Malfoy being 'outed' as a Death Eater and his incarceration in Azkaban, Draco remembered that he and his mother became cannon fodder for the Daily Prophet with Rita Skeeter doing an expose on the life style of the rich and infamous Malfoy Family. This article made both of them social pariahs so bad that all their former friends abandoned them and even the Dark Lord himself had no further use for them and cast them aside like used and abused toys, the Ministry even intervened and had Gringotts freeze the assets of all the Malfoy's wealth thus leaving Narcissa and Draco penniless.

Narcissa started to grow destitute and in the end had to ask for help from an unknown member of her family. This relative helped her and Draco escape from the media circus that was starting to become their lives.

This was the last straw for Narcissa, she told Draco to pack everything that he owned as she did the same and to meet her downstairs in and hour.

_**Flash back July 24**__**th**__** 1996 – Malfoy Manor**_

"Mother, what's wrong? Why do you want me to pack everything? What's happened?" Asked a perplexed Draco as he stared at his mother.

"Draco as you are aware it is no longer safe for us to live here amongst our own kind we must flee into the world of the Muggles and start a new, so grab anything you want to keep and bring it down here. Is that ok my darling?" consoled Narcissa, holding her only child to her bosom.

"Yes Mother." Draco retorted.

Draco ran to his room and pulled out his trunks and packed as much of his room as he could even when he shrunk his entire wardrobe and put that in his trunk he still had just enough room for his one true passion, his family. Draco ran around the house pulling down his favourite relative's paintings and shrinking them so they could fit into his trunk once he was packed he headed down to the grand entrance of Malfoy Manor and waited for his mother.

Narcissa was doing the only thing she could, panic. She went through the house and picked out what was to go with her and Draco and decided to leave what wouldn't fit behind. She composed herself and walked into the kitchen and gathered all the house elves and threw clothes at them telling them they were free to leave the Manor as the family was going away for along time. Once her trunks were packed she stacked them in the foyer with Draco's and whispered a spell to shrink all of them and placed them in the pockets of her robes.

"Draco, turn around and say goodbye to our life, you can thank Harry Potter and your father's master for this," she spat.

Draco's eyes widened when his mother mentioned Harry's name. He didn't blame Harry for what happened, it was his fathers own fault for being stupid, it was never Harry's fault.

"Oh Harry." Draco thought as his mother gathered him up and apparated to the furthest place in the world where she thought no one would fine them.

Draco was startled out of his reminiscing by the ringing of his mobile phone. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh it's you mother, what, when, I will be home as soon as I can"

Draco hung up the phone. He picked up his fishing rod and reeled in his line he then packed up his fishing gear and slowly trudged back to his beat up ute and decided to head back into town to see what was wrong with his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

Harry awoke bright and early and finished packing his belongings into his Hogwarts trunk. He looked around at the room that had been his for the last few years. Tears started to well in his eyes but these were not tears of sorrow but tears of happiness. Harry snorted at the thought that he would not be ever coming back to this house.

"It's about bloody time." He laughed as he gathered his belongings and closed not only the door to the room but to one of the horrific chapters of his life to date.

Harry trudged down the stairs with his trunk and Hedwig in her cage. When he reached the landing he saw his Aunt Constance and smiled lopsidedly at her.

Noticing Hedwig, Constance reached to help Harry with her cage. Harry noticed a strange twinkle in her emerald eyes' not unlike Dumbledore's. Harry shook his head pushing such an absurd thought out of his head – his Aunt knowing a wizard "pah I don't think so." Harry glanced at his elderly Aunt as she took hold of Hedwig's cage.

" 'Arry, your owl is so beautiful. I have never seen such a fine specimen before," Constance said as she scanned the bird in front of her. "Thank god I have a huge bird aviary at home where she can live. 'Arry, just a question why do you have such an exquisite and rare bird as a pet and what is her name?"

"Ohh Umm I received her as a present when I started at my boarding school and her name is Hedwig," Harry stumbled out. "Well that's not a complete lie." He thought

"What a wonderful gift, I didn't think Vernon and Petunia were so rewarding," she said with that twinkle reappearing in her eye.

"They didn't buy it for me. A friend bought it when I was accepted to my school," Harry commented hiding a slight blush.

"Well enough about Hedwig, lets get loaded and we shall be off to London," she said as they went to the kitchen to see the Dursley's for the last time.

"Morning Tante Constance, Harry," beamed an unusual jovial Dudley.

"Morning my darlings, I am afraid it is time for us to leave," Constance said merrily.

"Are you leaving already, but you just got here!" said a teary Petunia.

"I am afraid that I must leave, as I told you this was a fleeting visit. I will invite you over soon, for a holiday," Constance said her voice dripping with honey.

"'Arry time to say Au revoir to you relatives," Constance yelled.

"Au revoir relatives," Harry said caustically with a smile on his face.

With this comment Harry and Constance got into the Rolls Royce, and waved to the Dursley's as they left Privet Drive for this would be the last time Harry would ever see this neighborhood again in his life.

Unbeknownst to the departing Boy-Who-Lived; Arabella Figg, who noticed his leaving and had quickly written a note to the Order telling them that he had left the Dursley's and that the next part of the prophecy had begun. She called forth her trusty barn owl Eternity and attached the note to his leg. Letting him go she told him to take it to the Order.

"God speed and good luck Harry," she said with a tear in her eye.

The Player made a final adjustment to the scrying pool and the picture sprang sharply into focus.

It showed an elderly white haired gentleman, wearing forest green robes, bending over a lily bush, secateurs in hand, face totally absorbed.

It was an old face, lined and wrinkled, yet somehow alert and vital at the same time.

The jade green eyes were bright with intelligence.

The commanding beak of the nose gave the old man a haughty, imperious air.

The player smiled in cruel satisfaction.

_**Malfoy Manor – Wiltshire – 2100**_

The old man in the garden was known as Harry Potter-Malfoy – a Harry Potter-Malfoy that had come to the end of a fantastic career as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry knew it was time to move on, he wasn't getting any younger and he wasn't up with all the modern scholastic resources. He knew he had to choose a successor but who he didn't know. That is why he had come to this place, the most peaceful part of Malfoy Manor – his flower garden. Here in this peaceful garden he could prune his roses, water his lilies and think of his dear departed Draco.

He could enjoy this time of peace thinking of the prospects of finally retiring and settling in to the solitary existence of being The Lord of Malfoy Manor.

Suddenly Old Harry tensed. Something was wrong. Something evil.

Some alien presence had come into his private retreat. It seemed to be some kind of pyramid, rolling and rumbling towards him, growing larger and larger…

Suddenly it was almost upon him.

He turned to run but it was too late. Far too late.

"No, No," he shouted.

The Pyramid rolled forward, swallowing him up, absorbing him completely.

For a moment his distorted screaming face peered out from inside the pyramid. Then the

pyramid rolled away, disappearing as rapidly as it arrived.

The Player rose from the scrying pool and went over to the game table. From within the ivory box he removed a tiny but beautifully carved figure.

It represented a white haired old man in forest green robes. The Player put the little figure of Headmaster Harry Potter-Malfoy onto the board, pushing it towards the centre with a long rake.

The First piece was on the board.

_**Interlude End**_

While they were driving into London, Harry pulled out his Never Ending Sketchpad that Hermoine had bought him so many Christmases ago, from his satchel and starting to draw what he saw around him.

A few minutes into his drawing, he gave a sudden involuntary cry, his face twisted in pain.

"'Arry, are you ok?" cried Constance as she cradled Harry in her arms.

"Just a twinge of cosmic angst," Harry murmured.

She Just stared at him.

"Cosmic what?" She queried.

Harry looked puzzled

"It is as if I have – lost something…" He trailed off with a look of perplexion. He shook off the feeling and continued to fill his page with the scenery around him.

Constance glanced over to him and started to watch him draw.

"'Arry, you are so much like your mother, She, like you had a talent in drawing, it is good to see that something creative had passed on to you from her," she said looking at her nephew. "May I please see you pad?" She asked as Harry nonchalantly handed it over to her.

"They're not really that good," Harry stammered as he started to blush, as he knew there were some pictures coming up that he didn't want anyone to see.

"Tut tut my dear these are beautiful as she flicked through the pad. You really have a gift. These clothing drawings are wonderful, have you ever thought of a career in fashion, Mon Cheri?" said his Aunt.

"No, not really. This is just a hobby, something I like to do when I am bored." Harry said, not looking at his Aunt since he noticed she was looking at one of his pictures that he didn't want anyone to see.

Constance noticed that her young charge was starting to blush as she studied his pictures, sensing his discomfort she closed the notepad and handed it back to him and put a motherly arm around his shoulders. Harry looked up into the woman's warm emerald green eyes and started to tear up.

"There, there my dear, let it all out, its alright honey, I am here for you now. When you are ready to talk about whatever is on your mind I will be here and I will never cast you out of my life my little love," she whispered as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I… I am so sorry it's just that you have been so nice to me I don't know how to repay you for taking me away from that place," Harry murmured as he hugged his Aunt.

There, there my little love that's ok, I think to cheer us both up I think we need a bit of retail therapy. You my dear need some new clothes so that will be the first port of call. Driver please take us to Knightsbridge," she said through the intercom.

"Right, Your Grace," replied the driver.

"Tante Constance, why did he call you Your Grace?" queried Harry, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Oh That, sorry for not telling you but I am also Constance, the Comtesse du Lioncourt, So I guess that makes you, Harrison, of the Comte du Lioncourt, yes my dear you are a member of one of the bluest and purest blooded families of all of Europe." Constance said forthrightly, with a bit of a giggle.

"I can't believe it, just yesterday I was plain old Harry Potter and now I am about to become not only Harrison Delacour but I am also Harrison, of the Comte du Lioncourt. Are there any other surprises you haven't told me about?" Harry said thinking over what he had just been told.

"If there are any other surprises I will make sure to tell you in advance," laughed his Aunt.

The Rolls Royce pulled up outside of Harvey Nichols and they got out. Harry looked about his eyes as large as saucers as he had never seen such stores in his life. His Aunt dragged him from store to store, which were blurring into one. Harry had to stop and catch his breath he had never seen such energy come from such an elderly person before.

"Come on 'Arry, just one more store till we get you home. We will buy a couple of sets of clothes now and then more when we get to Paris ok?" said Constance as she surveyed the area around her.

Constance dragged Harry into the Polo Ralph Lauren store and had the assistant take Harry into a private viewing room to try on the clothes that she picked out for him. As she was going through a rack she glanced over and saw a woman staring at her.

"Yes my dear, what is it you want?" asked the Comtesse.

The woman came over to Constance. The woman had a short black bob and was tastefully dressed in an Armani suit.

"Mademoiselle Delacour is that you?" queried the woman.

"That is my name, oh my god, Alexis is that you? Little Alexis Morel, my how you have grown. What brings you London let alone to this store?" asked Constance, as she hugged the younger woman.

"Well firstly I am no longer Alexis Morel but Alexis Colby, I have been married that many times that I tend to forget my surname, but that is not why I am here. I am here shopping with my Grandson LB," replied Alexis.

"What a Coincidence, I am here with my Grand Nephew Harrison. I am trying to spoil him rotten," mused the redhead.

"Would the two of you care to join us for lunch?" Alexis asked Constance.

"That would be nice, can we make it an early lunch as I have appointment with my London lawyers at one pm and then we fly back to Paris this afternoon. I can't wait to introduce Harrison to your grandson by the way how old is LB?" asked Constance.

"He will be seventeen next month. If Harrison and LB hit it off I am sure we could wangle and invite for such an old friend of the family such as you," Alexis stated.

"Oh, he is the same age as Harrison, is he going top school here?' Asked Constance

"No, he will be transferring to our old school in France for his final year, and Harrison does he go to school here in London?" Alexis queried.

"He did, but he will be transferring with my great grandson to our old school as well for their final year also, so looks like the boys will be school mates then," giggled Constance.

"Looks like it," beamed Alexis.

While the two women were chatting the two young men in question both exited the private viewing rooms at the same time and nearly knocked each other over.

"Sorry," Harry said looking at the brunette in front of him.

"That's ok, I should have been looking where I was going," said the brunette in a broad American accent.

"My name is Blake Carrington Colby, but most people call me LB," said the brunette as he held out his hand to Harry to shake.

Glancing at the outstretched hand Harry remembered a similar occurrence a number of years ago, when he spurned the hand of someone who could have been his friend and not his most bitter rival. Shaking his head Harry smiled and shook the boy's hand.

"Harrison James Delacour, but my friends call me Harry," said the Boy-Who-Lived.

"So what brings you to London, LB," Harry asked glancing at the handsome young man in front of him.

"My grandmother insisted on taking me shopping while I am on holiday before I start school in France in September, so here I am in London taking in the sights while my grandmother has oil business to deal with," stated LB as he returned Harry's look with a blush.

"So what are you doing here in London, Harry?" LB queried as he looked Harry up and down as Harry checked himself out in a bank of mirrors.

"Well I am here buying some clothes with my Great Aunt who is taking me to live in France later this afternoon." Harry told the young American.

"I would really like to meet such a wonderful Aunt." LB asked.

"Well let me introduce you to my Aunt LB, let's see oh there she is talking to that lady," Harry said as he pulled the boy to meet Constance.

"Harry, that lady talking to your Aunt is my grandmother, I think we can kill two birds with one stone here then," LB said with a goofy looking grin on his face.

"Aunt Constance, can I introduce you to my new friend Blake Colby or LB to his friends, LB this is my Aunt, Constance, the Comtesse du Lioncourt," stated Harry.

"Your Grace," said LB as he bowed to the older woman.

"Oh Alexis, looks like our boys have already met and are getting along famously," stated Constance.

"So I see. Harrison, I see you have met my grandson LB I am Alexis Colby how do you do," stated Alexis as she held her hand out for Harry to shake, which he did quite nervously.

Alexis and Constance looked at their charges noting what they had on. Harry wore a neat pair of blue cargo shorts, matching blue and lemon polo top and pale lemon jumper around his neck, on his feet he wore brown leather boat shoes which matched the brown leather belt around his trim waist. LB was wearing a complimenting pair of tan cargo pants with a blue belt, the same polo top as Harry and had a blue jumper around his shoulders on his feet he wore the same type of boat shoes Harry had on. The women both hid slight giggles as they noticed the boy's were wearing variations of the same ensemble.

As the women paid for the garments, the boys got better acquainted. They were both keen sportsmen, loved certain topics at school, they found out they were a week apart in ages and a few other things.

"So Harry, do you have a girlfriend?" LB be asked as a pink blush came into his cheeks

"I have had a couple of girlfriends in the past, but at the moment I am single. There is someone I like but I haven't seen them for over a year and a half and I do miss them." Harry replied with a tear in his eye.

"I am sorry that I have upset, Harry. I didn't mean too." LB states as he tries to console his new friend.

Before Harry could answer, the older women came out of the store and whisked the boys off to lunch. Lunch was one of those events that came and went rather quickly.

The boy's talked about themselves as if they where old friends, Harry didn't tell LB about his living conditions at the Dursley's he just mentioned that he lived with relatives for the formative part of his life but now he is going to live with Constance till he decides what to do with his life after graduation. LB on the other hand told Harry that he lives with his mother Fallon and his Stepfather Miles Colby, who is his father's brother and his younger sister Lauren. He also told Harry that he had quite a number of cousins as well as an aunt who was younger than him. While the boys were talking their legs met under the table and both boy's felt a slight tingling sensation causing them to look up at one another and study one another, both boy's grinned at one another as they both realized something about the other. Constance announced that Harry and her must continue on to their next appointment so as they said their goodbyes. Harry and LB exchanged numbers so they could keep in touch, both blushing as they swapped numbers. The blushing didn't go unnoticed by their guardians who looked at one another with eyes twinkling knowing what was happening in front of them. The two women hugged and went their separate ways taking their charges with them.

Back in the Rolls Royce Constance tells the driver to head into the London office of Wolfram and Hart.

"So Harry, looks like you have made yourself a nice friend there in LB," commented Constance "He is rather cute if I do say so," Constance said flippantly to her nephew.

Harry started fidgeting with this last comment. "Yeah, I haven't made a new friend in ages. He was very nice wasn't he," Harry whispered looking nervously at his Aunt.

"I think I know someone who may have a crush on someone they have just met," Constance sung trying to tickle Harry.

Harry turned pink at this comment and pouted as he turned to look out of the window at the passing sites.

"You remind me of DJ when he pouts looking at you now," laughed Constance.

"Really?" replied Harry.

"Yes, he just loves to do that when can't get his own way. He was such a handful when he was younger; I hope he has grown out of his tantrums," Constance reminisced.

Before to long they had pulled up to Wolfram and Hart, and they proceeded to get out of the car and enter the building, once inside Constance and Harry were escorted to the office of Constance's lawyer, Lilah Morgan.

"Ah Good Morning Lilah, how are you my dear?" asked Constance as she sat down.

"I am fine Your Grace, and yourself has your trip been successful?" Lilah said looking at Harry who was looking at all of Lilah's strange artifacts in her office.

"Yes my dear all done. Now have you the relative paperwork for me to fill out in relation to Harry?" asked Constance.

"Yes here it is Your Grace," said Lilah as she passed over the paperwork for the Comtesse to review and sign.

"So Harry, how are you. enjoying London?" said Lilah through a bright smile.

"Fine Thank You. Yes I am enjoying London, thank you for asking." replied Harry.

"'Arry can you please come here and sign this part of the paperwork," stated Constance as she read the contracts.

Harry came across and signed his name where indicated and stepped back.

"Now that that is done, here is Harry's Passport and Visa, and relative paperwork to go with it." said Lilah as she passed over the documents to Constance, who gave Harry his passport.

Harry opened his passport and gasped, looking up at him was a photo of him smiling away but it was not this that made him gasp. It was his full title that read:

The Honourable Harrison James Castor Delacour, Viscomte du Lioncourt

He looked at his Aunt with a confused look on his face.

"Whoops I forgot to tell you that another surprise was coming. Yes you are officially a Viscomte." Laughed Constance, who was blushing.

"No not that. I am not worried about that. It's the Castor where on earth did that name come from?" Harry queried with a blank look on his face.

"Oh that, well that was your Uncle Rodan's fault he gave you that name when you were born, it is a family name passed down to eldest male of each generation born on the same day and since you were born a few hours before DJ, Rodan gave it to you but your father didn't want you to have it and left it out of your birth certificate, deliberately. Now that both James and Rodan are dead I thought it would be an honorable thing and add it to your new name, do you like it?" asked his Aunt sheepishly.

"Like it, what's not to like about it, it is wonderful," Harry laughed hugging his Aunt.

After saying goodbye to Lilah, Harry and Constance got back into the car and headed off to the airport.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

As the car pulled up to the International Terminal at Heathrow, Harry looked out at the busy terminal; a look of awe took over him.

"Wow," Harry exclaimed, looking around at the hustle and bustle.

"I take it, my dear, that you have never been to an airport before?" Constance asked her captivated nephew.

"No, I haven't. It wasn't like the Dursley's would take me away with them or anything as outlandish as that," Harry said in mock sarcasm, with a patented Draco Malfoy smirk on his face.

Constance laughed when she saw her nephew smirk at her "If I didn't know any better I could swear that you and DJ were brothers. Not only do you pout the same but you smirk the same as well," This brought tears of laughter to Constance's eyes.

"I really can't wait to meet this doppelganger of mine now he sounds like my kind of person." Harry said through snorts of laughter.

"Well 'arry I hope you get used to the airport as we will be seeing a few before you go back to school. You see this is only the beginning, surfing in Hawaii, skiing in Aspen, trekking in Africa, why I even think that you will be going to a certain young man's birthday in California if you are lucky," Constance teased.

"Really, do you think that I will get an invite to LB's birthday?" Harry said, secretly hoping that he will receive an invite from his handsome new friend.

"After seeing you two at lunch I can highly say that you will be around the top of the invite list," Constance said smiling to her charge.

Harry suddenly broke out into a big grin.

Once the Delacour's cleared through customs, Harry and his aunt slowly made their way to the departure lounge. On the way, Harry noticed a familiar face in the crowd coming towards him.

"Lavender!" Harry called out as he saw his schoolmate approach.

"Harry!" Lavender called as she saw him and ran over to give him a hug. "What are you doing here at Heathrow?"

"You won't believe it." Harry said as he tells Lavender all about the last few days of his life in Privet Drive.

"I don't believe it, I really don't believe it in a matter of weeks you go from being Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World to The Honorable Harrison Delacour, Viscomte Du Lioncourt, a member of one of the worlds noblest and bluest blooded families, I just don't believe it," Lavender said still trying to get a grasp of what Harry had just told her.

"Lav, come and meet my aunt, please she hasn't met any of my school friends yet and I would love to introduce you." Harry pleaded to his best female friend since Hermione became incapacitated.

"Ok then, where is she?" Lavender laughed as she grabbed Harry's hand while he tried to look for his aunt.

Harry and Lavender finally found her chatting to a group of strangely dressed people.

"Aunt Constance, excuse me but can I interrupt you to introduce you to a school friend of mine?" Harry asked looking at his aunt.

"I am sorry Harry, what did you say?" Constance said with a twinkle appearing in her eye.

"Lavender Brown this is my Aunt and Guardian Constance, the Comtesse du Lioncourt."

"Pleased to meet you, Your Grace," Lavender replied as she curtsied.

"And I you, Miss Brown," Constance said looking at the young lady in front of her

"Lavender and I go to the same boarding school in Scotland, don't we Lav?" Harry blurted out staring at his classmate.

"Oh Yes, that's true. Harry and I are also in the same house at our school." Lavender mentioned.

"Speaking of schools 'Arry we will chat about that when we get home with both you and DJ. But all that aside, since you have introduced me to your friend let me introduce you to one of my clients. Harry and Lavender this is Edina Monsoon and her friend Patsy Stone and Eddie's lovely daughter Saffron. They are just arriving back from Marrakech, where Eddie had a fashion shoot for some product or something," Constance said as she introduced Harry and Lavender to her acquaintances.

After a few minutes Lavender excused herself, as she had to find her parents as they were going to join Dean Thomas and his family in the Bahamas. Harry hugged his friend and promised to owl her when he got settled. So with a wave Lavender walked off leaving Harry to the lecherous advances of Patsy, much to his annoyance.

"Connie, this one is cute he has buns so tight you could bounce him off the wall." Patsy said as she pinched Harry's behind.

"Thank you Patsy, but we must get going it is so lovely to see you all. Eddie I will speak to you later in the week about what I mentioned, Saffron lovely to see you again I really love that fragrance you are wearing it has a lovely honey yoghurty smell," Constance said to her friends as they parted company.

"They sure were weird friends of you Aunt Constance." Harry said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I know but what can I say. Now 'arry could I ask you to call me Connie, Aunt Constance makes me feel so old. Is that ok?

"Of course that's fine; it was kind of becoming a mouthful." Harry giggled.

"Well that's settled then. Let's go to our gate and wait for our boarding call. Sound like a good plan?" Connie asked.

"Sounds good Connie, let's be off," Harry said as he walked with his aunt to the gate lounge. An hour later, Harry and his Aunt were sitting on board the Concorde on their way to Paris.

_**Interlude**_

_**Order of the Phoenix Taskforce – Hogwarts Military Academy – Scotland – 2059**_

Colonel Romulus Lupin-Black (Retired), one time Commanding Officer of the Order of the Phoenix Taskforce – Auror Division, looked around the room that once had been his office. The annual Order Reunion was soon to take place.

The Colonel had mixed feelings about this sort of thing. Nice to see old friends of course, but odd to see them so changed.

Caligula Malfoy came across the room towards the Colonel, firewhiskey bottle in his hand.

Strange to think that he, a Malfoy, was now in command of the Order. A bit stiff and formal Caligula, thought the Colonel, not realising how much he himself had mellowed over the years. Still, Caligula would learn – if he lived.

In the Order you encountered problems that weren't in anyone's rule book.

Malfoy refilled the Colonel's glass.

"Can't have our guest of honour running dry," he slightly slurred.

Malfoy raised his glass

"To civilian life!" he toasted.

"Hear, hear," said Romulus. "You know, I can't tell you how much I am looking forward to this reunion. The chance to meet old friends again."

Colonel Malfoy put down his glass. "There's a couple of chap's we've been trying to get a hold of for ages. A couple of mysterious fellows. They used to be your Unpaid Scientific Advisers."

Romulus smiled, "Ah, The Scar"

"That's right. The Scar!" announced Colonel Malfoy.

Romulus smiled reminiscently. "Wonderful chaps, all of them."

Malfoy looked curiously at him. "Them? More than one, was there?" he queried

"Well, yes," said Romulus.

To his relief they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Malfoy opened the door

"Yes?" he said to the junior auror that was standing there.

"Excuse me, sir, Sorry to interrupt but someone has arrived," she said to her commanding officer.

"I am not expecting anyone. Who is it?" demanded Colonel Malfoy.

There was a tinge of desperation in the young woman's voice "I don't know sir. He insists on seeing Colonel Lupin-Black." The young woman turned to the unknown person but she is brushed aside like yesterday's rubbish, she yelled after the man "Sir you are not allowed in there."

"What?" said a familiar voice indignantly. "Me? Not allowed? I am allowed everywhere. Just get out of the way, will you? Thank you!"

The office door was flung open and a slightly tall figure popped inside eluding the grasp of the auror. The newcomer looked swiftly round the room.

"Romulus!" he cried as he rushed across to the two military officers and shook hands warmly.

"Good heavens," said Romulus "Is it really you?"

"For once I have I have been able to steer my time turner correctly, and well here I am," Said the intruder.

Colonel Malfoy caught the junior auror's eye. "It is alright, Longbottom."

"Yessir," said young Violet Longbottom woodenly and withdrew.

Malfoy studied the newcomer curiously. He saw an odd-looking tall fellow in a slightly out of date black robe set with rather baggy check trousers underneath. Untidy black hair hung in a fringe over his forehead and his dark forest green eyes seemed humorous and sad a the same time.

The man looked hopefully up at Romulus.

"I am not too late, am I?" he said.

"What for?"

"Your speech, as guest of honour," he replied.

Colonel Malfoy looked at him in astonishment.

"How did you know that the Colonel would be here?" asked the confused Caligula.

"I read it in The Times."

"Impossible, the reporter is still here."

"Tomorrow's Times," said the visitor witheringly. He turned to Romulus. "Who is this fellow?" he continued.

"Colonel Caligula Malfoy. My Replacement," replied Romulus.

The Stranger sniffed "Mine was rather unpromising too!" he said glancing at Colonel Malfoy

"Hmmm a Malfoy, who are you parents sir?" asked the stranger.

"My parents are Lord Draco and Lady Hermione Malfoy, of Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire." stated Caligula. "Why did you ask that sir?"

"Ah I thought I could see a resemblance to Mione. Please tell your parents that H say's hello, they will know who it is," said the man to the confused Colonel.

Hastily, Romulus took the newcomer's arm. "Come along Uncle Harry, we'll just go for a stroll around the grounds," He looked apologetically at Caligula.

"Excuse us for a moment. I am awfully sorry about this," Romulus says as he urged the newcomer to the door.

The other man stopped on the threshold and glanced around the office. "You have had the place redecorated, haven't you. I don't like it!" he remarked.

"Come on Uncle Harry," said Romulus and dragged him away.

As they went out, the junior auror came back into the room. "Is everything alright sir?" she asks her commanding officer.

"What the blazes is going on, Violet? Who was that strange man?" He bellowed.

Violet answered, "That was The Scar."

Harry Snape and Romulus Lupin-Black strolled through the formal grounds of Hogwarts Military Academy talking animatedly. To Romulus, this was his Uncle Harry, his godfather.

Romulus was about twenty years Harry's junior as his parents didn't get together until Harry was nearly finished school.

Harry and Romulus were second generation Marauders. The original Marauders were made up of Harry's father Severus Snape, Romulus's parents, Cumulus Black and Remus Lupin. To round out this little group was Narcissa Black, Cumulus' cousin, Lucius Malfoy and James Potter, who was a spy for the Dark Lord and had Severus and his family murdered, only Harry survived. All of the Marauders were unregistered animagi except for Remus, as he was a Werewolf. Severus was a lion called Simba, Cumulus was a black poodle called Padfoot. Remus went by the nickname of Moony, Narcissa was a black wolf called shadow , Lucius was a hooded cobra named stretch and James was a rat and was given the name Wormtail. After the attack on Godric's Hollow, Harry was found in the rubble alive by Lucius and was taken to live with him and Narcissa and there new born son Draco. He lived there under the guise of Salazar Malfoy, Draco's twin until he was of an age when he could be told of what happened to his parents. But all that was in the past, right now he was here to see his godson retire and to celebrate his career.

"Scar, do you remember when you helped me in the muggle underground in London, when that zombie albino sasquatch had me cornered," reminisced Romulus.

"What about when we rescued your mother from the clutches of that madman potter?" said Harry as his eyes glazed over remembering.

They were discussing these adventures and more as they strolled round the stiffly formal gardens with their neatly raked gravel paths and flowers that seemed to be standing at attention.

"Yes indeed, Scar," Romulus was saying. "Sasquatch, Wormtail, we've seen some times…."

"and Voldemort! Don't forget Voldemort!"

"As if I could,"

Looking at his time turner Scar/Harry cam to a halt.

"Romulus, I think it's time for me to say goodbye. I really shouldn't be here at all. I am not exactly breaking the laws of time, But I am bending them a little." Scar/Harry laughs as he shakes his godson's hand.

"You never did bother very much about rules, Scar, not as I remember," laughed his Godson. Romulus noticed that Harry was staring fixedly at something over his shoulder.

"What's the matter Uncle Scar?" Rom pleaded

Harry pointed "Look!"

Romulus turned. A crystal pyramid was tumbling down the path towards them.

"What is that thing?" screamed Romulus.

"I think our past is catching up to us Romulus, or maybe it is our future. Come on, run!" yelled Scar.

They began bearing down the road. The pyramid tumbled after them at a terrifying speed. Harry ran faster, Romulus panting along after him.

"Dammit, Scar, I am too old for this sort of thing." He puffed.

"Hurry Romy! We must get inside before it's too late."

Harry turned a corner, and found himself on a cul-de-sac; the path ended in a high wall. He turned and bumped into Romulus and the pyramid was upon them. It swallowed them up. For a moment their distorted faces could be seen inside it, then the pyramid tumbled rapidly into the distance and disappeared.

The scarlet-gloved hand of the player took two more pieces from the ivory box. A tiny figure in an out of date robe and baggy pants and a military looking man with a neat moustache. The rake pushed the two pieces out onto the board.

The player returned to the scrying pool.

The game was now underway.

But there was more, much more, to be done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews – I know it's a bit confusing but bear with me. Kurt & Sam will be appearing in the next chapter**

**Thanks**

**Chapter Six**

Harry got off the Concorde, he stood in awe of Charles De Gaulle Airport, never in his life had he seen such a building bustling with so many people. "Hang on scrap that." He thought as he remembered he had just come through Heathrow Airport. He turned to find

Connie at his side.

"Welcome to Paris 'Arry, dear," she said, as she hugged him in a grandmotherly kind of way that Harry had never experienced before.

"Thank you Connie," Harry replied to the older lady.

They made their way through customs and collected their luggage from the carousel. They then went to the quarantine section to collect Hedwig, who screeched uncontrollably when Harry collected her.

"Shh Hedwig, We will let you out soon enough," Harry said, trying to calm the bird

Constance looked over at Harry sympathetically wishing she could tell him, tell him now about her secret but it would have to wait until later as she had arranged with some of her business contacts to take Harry on a shopping spree, the kind he has never seen before. She looked towards the exit gate and saw her driver Peyton_. _"'Arry our ride is here," she said as she beckoned to the boy to follow her.

"Peyton, This is my Grand Nephew 'Arrison Delacour, he is coming to live with us," Constance said proudly.

"How do you do Master Harrison?" asked Peyton in a clipped English accent.

"Fine thank you, Peyton. I am just a bit overwhelmed at the size of the airport, it is the first time I have been in an aero-plane let alone in an airport, and please call me Harry," Harry said with a big smile on his face and a twinkle in his emerald green eyes.

Peyton lead them to a silver grey Rolls Royce and opened the door for them to get in. Harry was looking all around, checking out the interior of the car, looking in awe since he had been in nothing of this size before, not even Uncle Vernon or the Weasley's car for that matter was of this size and caliber. As they settled Constance drew off her gloves, and noticed Harry gazing dreamily out of the car window in the general direction of Paris. Constance, noticing his interest with his new surroundings, sat back into her seat and smiled.

"Ah 'Arry, my little love," Constance cooed squeezing his hand, "don't you feel the magic of Paris. Paris Mon Coeur! La Ville Lumiere!"

Peyton swung onto the Avenue des Champs Elysées suddenly causing Constance to be thrown to the floor of the limousine.

"Merde!" she exclaimed.

Harry stifled a giggle as he helped his aunt back onto her seat. Looking at his aunt Harry states, "Yes I do feel the magic of Paris, but don't you think you would feel a whole lot better if you just sat back and relaxed until we get to the first of the fashion shows."

Constance looked at him with loving eyes and said, "Oh I suppose so," and went back to pointing out some of the sights to Harry.

"Oh 'Arry," She said, "Paris Mon Coeur! To see this fabulous, civilized city again through your young green eyes." They both laughed and continued to look at the ever changing scenery that is Paris.

As the car pulled up to a set of traffic lights, the car phone rang and Constance answered it.

"Bon Jour," she said chirpily. "Oh Sissy is that you?"

"Mmm?" she answered.

"Ok then I will see you and DJ in a couple of days, Au Revoir," she hung up and returned to talk to Harry.

"Who was that Connie?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that was my grand daughter Cee Cee. She and DJ will be arriving at the end of the week not next week as they planned. Something to do with her husband's estate I think. So that gives us a bit more time to play here in Paris," Constance said.

"Kewl," Harry retorted, in awe of what he was seeing in the City of Lights.

"Ah my little love isn't this divine," Constance said dreamily as she hugs the boy. "Here I have you and all of France to show to one another before you go back to school. Oh 'arry, I simply feel it in my bones, this is going to be the most wonderful, intriguing summer of both of our lives."

Harry's emerald orbs twinkled with this comment.

"Well 'arry," Constance said looking at her nephew. "I think, first things first we get you some new eyewear for you."

First port of call was the family optometrist who had checked Harry's eyes and recommended that he have both glasses and contact lenses.

"How long will they take?" Harry asked

"Oh about a round two hours," replied the jovial Optometrist.

"Well 'Arry I think we go and do some more shopping. What do you say?" enquired Connie.

"Lead on, Oh fearless leader." Harry giggled as they left for the main shopping precinct of Paris.

When they arrived, they separated and went their own way to view the latest fashion collection. Harry saw a rather large shop in the distance and decided that was where he was going. Once inside Harry didn't know where to look.

Here he was at one of Paris's largest department stores – Printemps – and he didn't know where to go first. Looking at his map he decided to venture over to the men's wear store and have a field day with his credit card that Connie had just presented him with.

Harry plowed headlong into the throng of international visitors looking for that elusive item of clothing that would set him apart from the other students at Hogwarts this coming school year. He picked out at least four wardrobes full of new clothes with matching accessories and shoes. Laden down with his purchases Harry wandered into an antique jewellery store. As Harry was perusing some of the rare and exquisite baubles, a glint of silver caught Harry's eye, over in the next jewellery case sat a platinum pendant but what really caught Harry's eye was what was etched into it. Looking closer he saw that it was two birds with their wings spread above each other and as eyes one had two beautiful emeralds whilst the other two slightly pale blue ice diamonds in the same position. Harry just stares at the rare piece of jewellery totally unaware of the world around him.

"Excuse me, Monsieur, can I be of any service?" asked a salesperson who was watching Harry gaze at the piece of jewellery.

"Oh, oh yes please, could you tell me about this piece?" asked Harry pointing to the pendant.

"Oh _**that piece,**_" replied the salesperson haughtily. "This piece is recent acquisition from a bankrupt estate, from what the paperwork says it is one of a pair that were custom made for the Malfoy family in 1705 for the marriage of an Odette Delacour to an Eberhard Malfoy, the Comte du Lioncourt."

"Really that's very interesting, what happened to its mate?" enquired Harry, mulling the story over in his mind..

"After the marriage it is rumored that the Comte & Comtesse had passed the pendants to their eldest children, a pair of twins, this piece was given to the eldest daughter Romana and it's mate was given to their eldest son Roget, and here is the tragic part, he was lost at sea at age eleven, when he was en-route to England to start at an exclusive boarding school in Scotland. It made the family very distraught and they ended up selling off its matching piece saying that it brought nothing but pain, misery and bad luck to the wearer since it's mate was lost but as the legend goes only true love can break this cycle if the mate is found and worn in the same vicinity of this one then they will glow and the wearers will be drawn to one another," the salesperson finished.

"That story is remarkable and you say it is a recent addition from a bankrupt estate? Can you please tell me that person's name?" stated Harry, looking the piece over.

"It's against the rules but since you are the only person to ask about it's history and so forth I don't think it would be a problem. Let me just go and check it's paperwork I will be back in a few moments," the salesperson said, as he went into the office.

Whilst the clerk was in the office Harry noticed Connie come into the store, he acknowledged her with a broad smile. Turning back to the counter Harry waited patiently for the clerk to return.

Coming back from the office the clerk sidled up to Harry and leant over the counter.

"It says that it is part of the bankrupt estate of the Malfoy Family from Wiltshire in England," the salesperson states looking up from his inventory list. "It is mentioned that most of the antiques from this estate will be going to auction later this week in London at Sotheby's, if you are interested?" he said glaring at Harry, but Harry was a million miles away.

"I can't believe it they are selling them off piece by piece. I can't let them do this I just have to buy it and anything else I can find, I can't let something like this pass through my fingers. Even if I never see Draco again, I know I will have something of his families to remind me of him, and should the day come when he is returns to us I will give it to him." thought Harry.

Coming out of his daydream he looks at the pendant and then at the salesman.

"How much is it?" Harry enquired.

"Oh I don't think you could afford it," replied the indignant salesperson.

"What do you mean; 'I don't think you could afford it'?" Harry replied with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Well you are only a mere child I grant you that you have an exquisite eye for Jewellery but where could you come up with the money to pay for this priceless piece?" said the salesperson through gritted teeth.

Before Harry could answer Connie had strolled up to them.

"What is happening here?" enquired Constance to the salesperson.

"Oh I am sorry Your Grace, it is just that this _**child**_ was enquiring about the Malfoy Pendant and I told him that he couldn't afford it," replied the salesperson with a smug look on his face.

"Oh this _child_ wanted to buy the pendant?" enquired Connie, sneaking a wink at Harry

"Yes your Grace."

"Did you ask him who he was?"

"No, I just assumed he was a teenager that was separated from his parents."

"Well why don't you ask him who he is then?" Constance said nudging Harry.

"Ok then, excuse me then Your Grace, who are you then son?" The salesperson person spat at Harry.

"Well if you insist, I am Harrison Delacour the Viscomte du Lioncourt, and I hope you show me the same courtesy as you do to my Aunt," Harry replied with a huge smirk on his face.

"I am so sorry Your Grace. I am so sorry for treating you that way. If there is anything that Your Grace requires?" blushed the salesperson.

"Well," Smirked Harry, "I would like the pendant you were showing me and please charge it." Harry smiled as he handed over a Platinum American Express card. "Oh and by the way I find the service here to be quite substandard and will be making a recommendation to your superiors to have you removed from staff. Good Day," snarled Harry as he collected his purchase and rejoined his Aunt.

"So My Dear, I see you did just a little bit of shopping?" Connie laughed as she saw bags from Ralph Loren, Prada, Issey Miyake, Lagerfeld and Armani.

"Just a little bit I had to fill in time till my new glasses and contact lenses were ready." Harry replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I was so proud of you back there standing up to that pleb in that store then, you reminded me so much of your Uncle Rodan. The way you carried yourself, and how you stared the salesperson down and didn't take no for an answer, yes there is so much of your uncle in you it isn't funny. Both DJ and you remind me of Rodan. I can't wait for you to meet him; I think you will like him a lot," stated Constance.

"I can't wait to meet him myself," piped up Harry.

"So 'Arry what did you buy that caused such a stir in the store?" enquired Constance.

"Well I bought a pendant that had been in an old aristocratic family for centuries but was part of a bankrupt estate, so I thought I would purchase it being from and old line myself I couldn't let a piece of history fall by the wayside," Harry explained to Connie without giving away the full story.

"That is so thoughtful of you 'Arry, thinking of old bloodlines like that, when DJ & Cee Cee arrive I will sit you all down and explain our family history to you all," Connie replied with that special twinkle in her eye.

"I would really like that," Harry replied in earnest. "Connie, can I ask a personal question?" Harry queried looking up at his aunt.

"What is that my dear?" Connie replied.

"Just how rich are we?"

At this comment Connie let out a couple loud giggles.

"Well my dear, I will give you an analogy, if all the stars in the universe were gold, it would put just a small dent in our family fortune," She said wistfully.

"Oh," Harry gasped, purely in awe of how much wealth he was now part of. "Connie, the salesperson said that more items from that estate were being put on the auction block at Sotheby's towards the end of the week in London, can we go so I can see what else I may be able to purchase. Please, please, can we?" Harry said in mock pout.

"Ok then, we will go back to London on Friday for this auction. Is that fine for you dear?" Connie explained to her charge.

"That's ok I can't wait. I think we should do some more shopping I still have a, a rather empty hand here," laughed Harry as he showed Connie his empty left hand.

"Well my dear let's go then," said Connie as they walked into another shop.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys thanks for the reviews and to put your minds at ease it will start to get less confusing soon, I hate this part of building up the auxiliary characters and plotlines but it is needed for the general flow of the story.

Also I am in need of a beta if anyone would like to help me shoot me a message in a review

Thanks

So here is…

Chapter 7

**A series of Interludes - Past, Present and Future**

Cradle Mountain – Tasmania

As Draco lumbered to his beat up ute, he was tossing around thoughts in his head as to why his mother sounded so distressed on the phone. As he was pondering he noticed sitting on a branch, not far from the roof of his beat up Holden Utility, the rare Tasmanian Yellow Wattle Bird. Draco mentally chastised himself as to not having his camera and binoculars with him to view this bird in its entire splendor.

Draco had always had an affinity for animals and birds. His favorite place at any of the Malfoy Estates was the huge bird aviaries where the family kept their prized birds as well as other rare and beautiful birds. Draco's pride and joy was his Eagle Owl, Zeus, which he had raised from a nestling and had a special bond with the bird, not unlike Harry and Hedwig.

Draco's eyes glazed over at the thought of his prized bird, now probably in a pet store or maybe even dead. He clambered into his car, started the engine and drove back to his mothers Bed 'n Breakfast.

"I wonder what happened for mother to urgently require me to return home." Draco mused as he ran his free hand through his long hair.

Draco had changed since he was last seen in wizarding society. He now stood around six foot tall with a lithe seeker toned body kept that way from triathlons, which was a new way for him to keep his body up to scratch. Pretty much his body hadn't drastically changed since his Hogwarts years, but there were two major differences in his appearance.

One of which was his eye color.

When he was younger his eyes were hot mercury but in the last sixth months they had become a deep forest green. This change startled him into a dead faint one morning when he was getting out of the shower. He looked up at the mirror and saw this change and promptly fainted from shock.

The second change was his once platinum hair. It now had a severe shock of ebony through it that went from His left temple and finished at the nape of his neck, this change also happened at the same time as his eye color change.

When Narcissa found her son she was very perplexed as to what had happened since neither of them had used magic since their arrival in Tasmania. This was so their magical readings didn't show up on the Australian Ministry of Magic Auror registers.

It didn't take Draco long to reach his home and when he did he sprinted out of the car and ran inside.

"Mother, are you here?" He yelled

"In the kitchen dear." Came the sob ridden reply of Narcissa.

"I came as soon as you phoned. What's happened? Are you OK?" Questioned Draco as he pulled his sobbing mother into a hug.

"I can't believe it" She mumbled into Draco's shoulder.

"What can't you believe mother?" Soothed Draco as he smoothed his mother's hair.

"Draco, I have some very bad news." Whispered Narcissa as Draco blanched, all colour draining from his features.

"Please not Harry" He Thought over and over in his head "Please not Harry"

St Mungo's Hospital - London

Hermione Granger's prone body lay in her bed, surrounded by the pale blue curtains that separated her from the other patients in her ward. Sitting next to her is a woman, a woman not unknown to this ward, a woman by the name of Laura Malfoy Collins.

Laura had been at St Mungo's for many years both as a healer and now, after a tragic accident that killed her husband and children, as a shell of patient. She has been coming here to Hermione's bedside ever since Hermione was admitted and sits and reads to her as if she is reading to her own deceased daughter.

Laura pulls out a huge storybook and starts reading to the young woman.

"Now my dear, let's see what shall I read to you today?" Laura softly spoke to Hermione. "Ah I know… this one will brighten up your day it is called…..

**Paris - France**

Harry was restless. The car trip was getting excruciatingly long and tiring, and he was not only thinking of the story attached to the pendant he had just acquired but also of his earlier mysterious collapse.

"So how much longer till we arrive Connie" He murmured glancing at his benefactress.

"Not long now 'Arry, we have already passed through the gates and are now on the drive to the manor." She replied.

At this comment Harry perked up and was glancing around in awe looking at the vast expanse of land surrounding his new home. As he looked out, he gasped; in the distance stood the most elaborate mansion he had ever seen it was slightly smaller than Hogwarts but only by a couple feet by his assumption.

"I think I'm gonna love it here" Harry sang then fell into a fit of giggles

**Interlude**

The Player scryed through the many timelines when he came across a scene that made the watcher more like a voyeur than viewer in the pool was the scene of a young blond man having a shower and singing.

This could have been overlooked except for the colour of his eyes. Like they say the eyes are the window to the soul and this soul was indeed the Harry Potter of that timeline.

**William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio – 2010**

Sam Evans was in a pickle, should he be worried that the over protective Step-Brother to be of his current flame would go apeshit at him when he finds out that A.) He will be continuing with his Glee assignment with his allocated partner or B.) That he has and has acted on his feelings for said partner and is in the formative stages of dating them and C.) That he himself was "a Gay". He let the hot water pour over him as he thinks of what to do. The steam and heat are doing his strained muscles some good and he is in so much of a daze that he doesn't hear the door of the boy's locker room open.

Sam squeezed some lavender shampoo into his hand and started to lather it though his shaggy hair. A noise startles Sam out of his hair ministrations he turns and looks straight into the warm glasz eyes of his new boyfriend Kurt Hummel.

Sam's emerald green eyes, looks the boy up and down and thanks god that he has found love finally.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go all shawshank on you." Kurt giggles.

Sam blushes, "This is a little weird. Guys don't usually talk to one another in here." Suddenly feeling vulnerable Sam looks around for his towel to put around himself.

As Sam dries off and wraps his towel around his waist he walks over to Kurt and gently links his fingers through Kurt's and looks lovingly at Kurt. He notices that his boyfriend is a not as happy as he should be and asks what's wrong.

"Hun what's wrong?" asked Sam as he looks at the boy in front of him.

"I'm setting you free. You can do you duet with someone else in Glee. Someone that the …_**world**_ deems more appropriate" replies Kurt, with the distinct hint of remorse in his voice.

"WHAT!" Sam yelled, confused to all hell. He kneels down in front of the fashionista and takes his hands in his. Kurt looks dejected but Sam slowly lifts his chin and stares in his eyes.

"Did I do something to offend you?" Sam slowly asks not letting Kurt go.

"No, no it's not you it's me. " Was the silent reply Sam heard? Sam's heartstrings broke hearing this and pulled the smaller boy to his shirtless chest, and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't you ever say that babe, I want to sing with you and I am not taking no for an answer. There is a reason that we are singing together do you remember?"

Kurt looks up a ghost of a smile appears on his pink plump lips, his grip on Sam's hands tighten "I remember, to show the Gleeks that we are together and no one is going to break us whether it's intentional or not we are going to be strong for each other" and with this Kurt leans in a presses a chaste kiss to Sam's cheek.

A strange sound alerts the boys that there is a presence in the locker room. Sam places a finger against Kurt's' mouth and whispers to keep quiet and still.

Gathering up enough courage Sam peers around the bank of lockers and blanches in front of him hovers a crystal pyramid and it was starting to slowly bear down on him.

Turning quickly he yells at Kurt "Run" and with that grabs Kurt by the hand and dashes for the door only for it to be blocked by one slushee covered Latina swearing in Spanish.

"Santana move! " Yelled Sam

Looking up she sees a half naked Sam Evans dragging a protesting Kurt Hummel barreling towards her.

With a lazy smirk she looks at them and says "So Troutymouth and Porcelain getting some kink on are we?" licking her lips.

"Not now Satan" yells Kurt as Sam grabs her.

"WTF Hummel?" With this she looks behind them and screams as the pyramid envelopes them and vanishing leaving behind a very wet towel in its midst.

The gloved covered hand pulled out of the ivory box three carved figures.

One in a red and white cheer leading outfit, one in a fashionable dark ensemble and one in naught but a towel.

These represented an alternate Golden Trio, the bane of the players existence on many different planes. It will be interesting how these three will factor into this game the Player thinks as they continue to scry for more versions of the Boy-Who-Lived.

**Interlude Ends**

Cradle Mountain – Tasmania

Draco looks worriedly at his Mother as she paced the kitchen.

"Mother you are starting to scare me, what has happened? I haven't seen you like this in ages"

Nacissa walked over to the table, sat down then proceeded to compose herself. She looks over at her son and looks him in the eye and bluntly says "Your father has died" no emotion, not even a bit of regret the true sign of a pureblood wife.

Draco looks at his mother relieved that it wasn't the call he was expecting about Harry.

"So when do we break out the champagne and celebrate?" Draco drawled a loose smile on his face.

…

So there you go a bit of glee thrown in. Now a couple more characters to introduce then we're on our way to a lot less confusing story.

Thanks for reading


End file.
